


sensitive

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shibari, lots of breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: Levi's hand is warm against Erwin's skin, soft when his fingers follow an invisible trail over Erwin's stomach. The difference between the gentle touch and the rather rough fabric of the rope, makes Erwin's skin tingle, goosebumps rising."Don't stop," he tells Levi, and if he is surprised, Erwin can't tell.Levi takes the words with a kind of natural dominance Erwin didn't know he possessed and it only makes him all the more desperate to act at Levi's mercy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 !

Erwin inhales slowly, exhales while closing his eyes. He feels the ropes digging into his skin, not painfully, but enough to provide Erwin with a kind of sensation that's entirely new to him. He breathes in again, blinking his eyes open after letting the flash of light brighten the darkness behind his eyelids. He finds himself staring right into Levi's eyes from where he's peeking over his camera, gaze cool and collected.

"You're blushing," he tells Erwin, his voice soft despite the words that could be considered teasing. But he's not teasing Erwin, not now anyway. He's trying to reassure him, because this is not only new for him, but for Levi too. And maybe, that's why this feels a lot more sensual than Erwin thinks it should.

"Feels different," he mumbles in response to Levi's words, watching him move, turn to take another shot, flash-light reflecting on Erwin's bare skin. He's not sure how else to describe this feeling to Levi, but maybe he doesn't even have to.

"Suits you though."

Levi nearly whispers the words, his body moving closer till he can lay a hand on Erwin's body. It's warm against his skin, soft when Levi's fingers follow an invisible trail over Erwin's stomach. The difference between the gentle touch of Levi's fingers and the rather rough fabric of the rope, makes Erwin's skin tingle, goosebumps rising.

Levi catches the reaction with his camera, the shutter clicking a few times and while listening to the sound, Erwin wonders why he thought this would be an easy, fun thing to do. It's not that he feels uncomfortable or anything, it's just so different from what he expected. He's modelled for Levi countless times, but nothing has ever felt so intimate. Yet Erwin can't entirely figure out why.

While Erwin thinks, Levi moves away from his field of vision, placing himself behind Erwin. Erwin can only hear him move there and he closes his eyes, fingers flexing. The movement makes Erwin's restricted position all the more obvious to himself, the ropes securing his limbs firmly and he takes a deep breath. Somehow, he really likes the feeling of this.

When Levi's soft fingers touch Erwin's shoulder, Erwin twitches. He was so lost there for a moment, he almost forgot Levi is here with him. But Levi places his hand on Erwin's shoulder fully now, the weight gentle.

"Sorry," he murmurs and Erwin yearns for more of his touch when he pulls away.

"It's fine," he says anyway, keeping his eyes closed, listening to the shutter of Levi's camera. He breathes in again, mindful of the way the rope shifts against his body when his chest heaves. Goosebumps travel all over Erwin's body and he twitches again when Levi's fingertips brush his back.

"You're jumpy," Levi observes quietly, fingers travelling up over Erwin's spine, making him shiver.

"Sensitive," he corrects when Levi's hand finds his nape, not even really thinking about the words.

Levi says nothing for a moment, like he's taking the words in slowly. And without him shuffling or the quiet _click_ of the camera, Erwin feels his breath is very loud. It's also a litter faster than usual, matching the feeling that creeps up Erwin's spine when Levi's fingers slowly crawl over his nape into his hair. He scratches at the sensitive skin there carefully, forcing Erwin to release a shuddering breath.

"Sensitive," Levi repeats, like the meaning of the word just sunk in. He keeps his fingers in Erwin's hair and Erwin can feel his warm breath fanning over his left shoulder. Erwin swallows to the sensation, to the realisation of what it makes his body feel. Maybe Levi notices too. He presses a soft kiss to Erwin's shoulder, but then pulls away, leaving him yearning for more. It makes Erwin want to tell him, but in the end, he's not entirely sure yet what he even wants.

While Erwin tries to figure it out, Levi documents the reactions of his body with his camera, shutter clicking, light flashing when Erwin blinks. But even with Levi moving, shifting behind him, the sounds are no longer louder than Erwin's breath. It's heavy now, warm against his lips when Erwin parts them for more air. He closes them to swallow, breathing heavy through his nose and then Levi's hands are back on his body.

This time, Erwin shudders with the feeling, a pleasant sensation coiling through his body when Levi's warm touch brushes over his thigh. He lingers there for a moment, breathing quietly next to Erwin, letting him blink and glance at the delicate hand placed on his bare skin. His fingertips trail towards Erwin's side, dragging when he pulls away slowly. And this time, Erwin parts his lips to object.

"Don't stop," he tells him, swallowing, closing his eyes. A heartbeat passes, quiet, then Erwin hears Levi moving, quickly, a sound like he puts something on the floor, and then the touch is back, right where he left.

Erwin breathes in, shuddering when Levi's delicate touch tickles his skin, yet stirs the pleasant feeling coiling through Erwin's veins. It's something strong and sensual, quickening Erwin's breath, warming his body from the inside. And Erwin realises, he's getting hard.

"Sensitive," Levi whispers next to him, like he can tell, his voice close to Erwin's ear. It's almost as if Erwin can feel the words on his skin and he shivers, releasing another shuddering breath. For a moment it makes Erwin wonder, but though he feels his face a little hot, he decides it's nothing to be ashamed of. Not in front of Levi.

"Yeah," he only breathes in return then, slowly opening his eyes. He tilts his head to the side slowly, just a bit, just enough to see Levi pulling away from his ear to catch his gaze instead. He looks curious, intrigued, his lips parted like he wants to say something. But in the end, he doesn't, he just moves.

Keeping his hand where it it resting against Erwin's side, Levi straightens up to shuffle to the side, more into Erwin's field of vision. It's smooth when he raises his other hand too, leaning forward to place it gently on Erwin's chin. He pulls just enough to make Erwin look forward, right at him, Levi's thumb caressing over his lower lip, testing. Erwin lets him, breathing in when Levi comes closer for a kiss.

His lips feel cool against Erwin's, the kiss slow and teasing when Erwin wants so much more. But Levi is only giving him a taste, lingering close to Erwin's parted lips after breaking the kiss, tempting. But Erwin doesn't take the bait. He feels like, he's in no position, so he hangs there, waiting for Levi to satisfy him.

It's unusual of sorts and Levi seems to notice that. It's as if he's waiting for something, only slowly backing off when he realises it won't happen. And when he looks at Erwin then, takes him in, he suddenly looks deliciously dominant. He's not even really doing anything, it's just the way his cool eyes brush over Erwin's body along with the fact that Erwin has no option to move. Even if he wanted to, there's really no way he could do anything other than wait for Levi's next move.

Levi seems to realise that too, and like it, judging by the way he licks his lips ever so subtly while staring at Erwin's body. Erwin shifts a bit then, barely a noticeable twitch, just dying to get Levi's attention. And he does, half-closed eyes catching Erwin's, pulling till Erwin feels frustrated by his inability to move. But Levi isn't cruel, not like that. He sees the plea in Erwin's eyes and he can only endure it for so long till he moves closer again, breath fanning over Erwin's lips. But the kiss, never comes.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Levi says instead, breathing the ghost of a kiss against Erwin's chin, his hands a lingering tease on Erwin's body. But it's a delicious tease, something Erwin realises when he tries to collect his thoughts to speak. He actually feels a little fuzzy now with what Levi is making him feel, the ropes tickling his skin with every breath he takes, sensations mingling in his crotch, making him ready to beg for some touch. But there's something Erwin wants more than that when Levi's lips are so close, his breath so warm.

"Kiss me."

Erwin breathes the words out with a huff, his voice suddenly thick with want and for a moment Erwin thinks, he made Levi shudder. But he can't linger on the thought for long, not when Levi seeks out his lips again, the kiss firmer now, more passionate.

Levi's hand falls from Erwin's shoulder, but only so he can take hold of his chin again when his tongue sneaks past Erwin's lips. He's making it very obvious who's dominating the kiss and Erwin can only follow his lead and breathe heavily into the hot air between them.

When Levi pulls away, he drags Erwin's lower lip with him, the soft flesh caught between his lips till it snaps back with a little sound. He leaves Erwin hanging again, panting now, his whole body hot with desire. Levi licks his lips to the image, lapping up Erwin's flavour, steely eyes drinking up the sight of him. But he does nothing more than that, his hands gone, the skin they touched cold with neglect.

It takes Erwin a moment to figure out, that Levi is waiting. He's waiting for Erwin to tell him what to do, just like he asked, and Erwin breathes in sharply when he realises that. Usually, it's not a problem for him to tell Levi exactly what he wants, but right now, it seems difficult, because Erwin is not sure what he wants first.

He's aching for Levi's touch on his skin, those delicate fingertips teasing till they reach the core of Erwin's desire, aching for more of Levi's lips, the scent of his breath when he lingers close. But he's also aching to touch Levi, to place his lips on his skin and taste because he has nothing else to offer.

Erwin's fingers flex with the realisation, itching to break his restraints, but the ropes make this all the more delicious. Erwin can easily imagine the feeling of Levi's hand in his hair when he guides him over his body, guides Erwin to all the places he wants to be kissed without worrying about Erwin's hands holding him back, nothing to pin him down till he squirms.

"Let me kiss you." The decision comes with the sudden words, the urge to give Levi something stronger than the urge to take. Thinking about it again, Erwin's isn't so sure if those two things aren't the same, but it doesn't really matter. "Your body."

If Levi is surprised, Erwin can't tell. He takes the words with a kind of natural dominance Erwin didn't know he possessed and it only makes him all the more desperate to act at Levi's mercy. Erwin realises quickly though, he already is.

When Levi moves and stands, Erwin itches to take the clothes off him, but he can't. All he can do is tilt his head up and stare, watch Levi's hands move when he grabs for his shirt. He unbuttons it slowly, from the top down to the bottom, taking his sweet time, apparently enjoying Erwin's hungry eyes on him. Erwin can feel his own body tensing up when Levi loosens the last button, a little groan escaping him when Levi grabs the fabric and pulls it back over his shoulders, revealing his torso.

A little smile plays on Levi's lips when he tugs the shirt off completely, blocking Erwin's view briefly when he shakes it out to fold it neatly in his hands. Erwin watches impatiently, but he says nothing while Levi takes a step to place the shirt on the floor, only staring when Levi's hands go for his belt.

It snaps open with a noise Erwin never thought could sound so delicious to him and he keeps his eyes fixed on Levi's hands when he unbuttons his pants and pulls the zip down. He lets the image sink on for a moment, teasing Erwin with a finger that runs through the dark hair below his navel, reminding Erwin so sweetly cruel that he has no hands to touch Levi like this today. But as long as Levi has his' to guide him, Erwin doesn't think it matters.

With his trousers hanging open like that, they slip down Levi's hips just enough to reveal the waistband of his underwear, the fabric dark and sensual against Levi's skin. It's all Erwin can look at when Levi pulls down his trousers, stepping out of them to fold them too. And while Erwin hadn't noticed before really, now he sees Levi is not entirely unaffected by the situation either. His bulge is quite obvious when he turns to the side to put his trousers down by his shirt and Erwin inhales sharply to the sight, his longing to touch only growing.

When he stands in front of Erwin again, looking down at him from where he's craning his neck, Levi looks like he's enjoying this even more than Erwin. The smile is still on his lips, making him look somewhat lecherous when he runs a hand down over his stomach, stopping only mere inches above the obvious bulge in his underwear. It's like he wants to remind Erwin that he can touch himself anytime he wants, while Erwin has to wait for Levi to let him.

Erwin inhales sharply to the thought, exhaling just as sharply when Levi suddenly starts tugging at his underwear. The tight fabric drags and folds, but eventually reveals the curved length of Levi's cock. Erwin stares at it while Levi pulls his underwear off completely, his cock jumping out of the fabric to stand against his stomach. The sight is about enough to make Erwin groan and he lets his lids fall almost shut, staring, craving.

Levi still moves like he has all the time in the world, even folding his underwear in half before placing it on his pile of clothes, pulling his socks off quickly as well to present himself to Erwin just the way he wanted, completely naked.

The sight makes Erwin want to run his hands all over that bare skin, press his thumbs into all those sensitive places to leave a bruise or two that Levi will admire for days to come. But all Erwin's hands can do is itch, twitch under the rope that holds his arms firmly behind his back. It's a shame really, but Levi did not forget what Erwin asked and that's enough to make up for it.

He moves closer with some kind of teasing precision, his steps slow and careful till Erwin has to tilt his head back over his shoulders to see Levi's face. He's not that tall of course, but tall enough when Erwin is kneeling in front of him like this. Thankfully though, it's still easy to see Levi's face and when Levi looks down at him, Erwin wants to moan. It's something about his eyes, the way he's looking at Erwin like he knows exactly what's going on inside his head. And then Levi's hand comes to curl into Erwin's hair, scratching at his scalp till Erwin shivers and groans before he pulls his head closer to his body.

Erwin parts his lips in anticipation, gaze falling to Levi's skin till he can feel it pressed against his lips. It's warm and soft, the scent enough to make Erwin feel a bit dizzy and he closes his eyes with the feeling.

Above him, Levi hums, the sound deep and satisfied when Erwin runs his tongue over his skin, the muscles of Levi's thigh hard and firm under Erwin's touch. It's exactly what Erwin wanted and he starts kissing and licking at Levi's skin wherever he guides him. It starts with Levi's thigh where Erwin sucks a mark into the soft skin close to his hipbone when Levi's hand drags him up, continuing along Levi's sides till Erwin can crane his neck no further, then over his stomach where Erwin relishes the feeling of Levi's hair tickling his lips. He dips his tongue into Levi's navel, kissing and nibbling at the skin, but is forced away before he can suck another mark into the skin. Levi's hand guides Erwin's head back down the way he came from, only over the other side of his body, letting him linger at his thighs till he pulls him up enough for Erwin's lips to touch Levi's balls.

Erwin breathes in slowly, inhaling Levi's intimate scent when he presses his lips to that sensitive part of his body. Levi makes a little sound like a moan, running his hand through Erwin's hair, legs twitching when Erwin presses his tongue against him. The skin is hot there when Erwin licks at it, Levi's sounds delicious when he sucks at bits of it ever so carefully. It's enough to make Erwin want stay there forever, but Levi pulled his head up high enough for Erwin to lick at the base of his cock too and Erwin can't help himself. He presses his tongue against the hard skin, licking his way up when Levi pulls, the hand in Erwin's hair shaking ever so slightly. It makes Erwin blink to catch a glimpse of Levi's face and he groans to the sight.

Levi's eyes are drawn together with what he's feeling, his concentration fully on the pleasure he's experiencing with his eyes closed, lips parted for his harsh breath that now matches Erwin's. He's beautiful and perfect and if only Erwin could he would push him down to give him everything he deserves. But he can't. He can only crave for more, crave for Levi's taste when he inhales his scent, crave for Levi to let him give. But while Erwin craves to give, he's suddenly pulled away from Levi's body, lips still hanging open from where his tongue was pressed against Levi's skin.

Levi half-opens his eyes to look at Erwin, his gaze heated, a hard swallow bobbing his Adam's apple. It nearly makes Erwin groan in frustration because he was just so close to what he wants and then Levi pulled him away. He doesn't even look like he wanted to, but before Erwin can realise Levi wasn't trying to tease him, he's already begging.

"Let me suck you off," he pants, practically desperate for it now and then he realises, Levi only pulled him away so he could reach for his cock. His hand is already curled around the base when Erwin finishes his sentence. And if not for the hand in his hair, Erwin could just lean forward now and swallow Levi whole.

Whether or not Levi remembers what he asked Erwin a while ago again, or is just pleased with him wanting to do this so obviously, he smiles down at Erwin in a way that almost looks mischievous. Erwin can only swallow to that, wondering if he should repeat his words for good measure, but before he can, Levi finally gives him what he wants. He runs his hands back through Erwin's hair, getting a more secure grip on his head again before pushing him forward.

Erwin closes his eyes when his waiting lips touch the head of Levi's cock, the tip wet with pre-cum when Erwin runs his tongue over it. He relishes both the taste and the sound Levi makes, moaning when Levi pulls him closer just enough for his lips to wrap around the head of his cock. It feels like a reward in Erwin's mouth, hard and heavy, the flavour sweet when he's been thinking about this for what feels like so long now. But as much as Erwin wants to savour the moment and let himself feel rewarded, what he really wants to do is to make Levi feel good. So Erwin quickly starts using his tongue in another way, still lapping around the head of Levi's cock in his mouth, but now to give him what he deserves, pleasure.

For all the composure he showed before, Levi unravels now. He starts moaning and mumbling curses above Erwin, thighs quivering when Erwin keeps running his tongue along his length, sucks at his tip. But he's not holding back, something Erwin enjoys endlessly. Levi is not brutal, but the more aroused he gets, the more clumsy his movements become. He starts thrusting into Erwin's mouth rather than guiding his head, the hand in Erwin's hair clutching at him, scratching whenever Erwin hits an especially sensitive part. And Erwin loves every second of it.

He starts moaning back around Levi's length, eyes closed when he concentrates on giving Levi what he wants. Of course he knows how Levi likes this, but it's thrilling to have Levi guide him anyway. He pulls back when he wants Erwin to tease at his tip, pushes forward when he wants the warmth of Erwin's mouth. And Erwin opens up for him easily, jaw relaxing when Levi comes closer to the edge, his thrusts more erratic, the hand in Erwin's hair only holding his head in place now. It's positively lewd to be practically used like this, but Erwin moans anyway, feeling the pleasure with Levi, his whole body hot and desperate for Levi's release.

" _Oh-fuck_."

A curse and a hiss, are all the warning Erwin gets before Levi comes. But he could taste it already, his own body tensing till the first drops of cum start to fill Erwin's mouth. Levi's hips stagger, his breathing harsh, hand clutching at Erwin's hair when Erwin swallows around him, drinking up Levi's pleasure.

Levi stops moving eventually, his body shivering after a few lasts thrust, little sounds escaping him when Erwin licks him clean in his mouth. The hand in Erwin's hair moves again, massaging at his scalp lazily till Levi slowly starts pulling back. Erwin makes sure to get everything he can from what's left of Levi's release, his lips firm around Levi's length. Levi lingers a last time for Erwin to swipe his tongue around the head of his cock, then shivers and finally pulls off, his hand falling from Erwin's head. He huffs, glazed eyes meeting Erwin's when Erwin blinks his eyes open to look up at Levi, stricken by his beauty all over again.

"Fuck." A little laugh escapes Levi, his expression slack with the aftermath of his orgasm and then he kneels in front of Erwin again, leaning in for a kiss Erwin hadn't realised he was craving. He sighs against Levi, sharing his flavour when Levi's tongue sneaks past his lips, never getting enough. With Levi satisfied, Erwin is only reminded of how painfully horny he still is, his cock twitching between his legs when Levi deepens the kiss like he notices. He gives till Erwin can no longer breathe, pulling off to run a soothing hand down Erwin's chest.

Erwin needs a moment to find himself again, panting against Levi when he stays close, still at the mercy of Levi's hands that start touching his body all over. Erwin twitches with every stroke, every brush, the ropes heavy against his skin when they still prevent him from moving. But of course, there is no need for him to do that. Not with Levi's hands all over his body, Levi's lips on his neck, sucking and nibbling, waiting.

"Touch me," Erwin finally manages to say, his voice a little horse, tongue still thickly layered with Levi's flavour. Levi breathes in against Erwin's skin, his tongue running over Erwin's collarbone, the touch of his hands firm, telling Erwin, he already is. But it's not what Erwin wants right now, not all he wants.

"My cock Levi," he adds, shivering with the restriction of only being able to use his voice. "Touch it. I want to come."

Levi doesn't have to be told twice, merciful as he is. The second Erwin said it, his hands are roaming south, meeting the hard flesh of Erwin's aching cock. Erwin moans with the touch, head falling against Levi's shoulder when he already feels like he could burst any second. But he can hold on, shivering under the touch of Levi's hands that start stroking him. Delicate fingertips collect pre-cum from the tip to smear it all over Erwin's length, a hand curling around the base. The movement is smooth when Levi starts working his hand up and down Erwin's cock, his thumb teasing at the tip. It makes Erwin feel like he's going to melt, Levi's scent strong when he has his head buried against his shoulder, Levi's hands on him hot.

While Erwin can hold on to the pleasure for a while, it doesn't take too long for him to come in the end. He moans out Levi's name, shivering and twitching against him when the ropes make it hard to even thrust up into Levi's hand. But Levi is giving Erwin everything he needs, the movements of his hands strong and firm, not faltering when Erwin comes all over them, not stopping till Erwin does.

After he's through, Erwin needs a moment, his body buzzing with the sweet aftermath of is orgasm, his body leaning heavily on Levi's. But Levi holds him, his hands soft and careful, the kiss he breathes into Erwin's hair finally making him look up. Levi still looks relaxed from his own orgasm, but not as slack any more. Still, he's smiling at Erwin now, pursing his lips ever so slightly.

"Feeling alright?" he asks, touching Erwin's cheek. Erwin leans into the touch with a little smile of his own, nodding.

"Yeah."

"Want me to untie you?"

Erwin nods again, pressing a little kiss into Levi's palm.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes in*  
> lmao, okay. This one. First, I wanted to write something entirely different than this. honestly. then part of this idea came to me, but I didn't know how to do it. It was a bit like the last prompt, this idea stuck in my head that I didn't know how to write urgh  
> So then, I wanted to try something new  
> I think I failed miserably, but hey, I finished the prompt somehow!  
> So yeah, idk, this one doesn't have plot whatsoever, wow. Usually I put a little bit in to get the story going, but for this one it was a lot easier to just get right into it. I just imagine Levi is starting as a photographer and don't ask me how he met Erwin. He probably modelled for him, that sounds fitting. anyway, they're so in love now and then this happens. There, great plot lmao. Besides, to mention this, wow. I took the term Shibari in the prompt list quite literally for this one, because it's actually the more artsy side of 'bondage'. At least as far as I know. So I figured this would fit. And btw, I bet Levi's been practising these knots for years and now he finally got to try them out on a real person. I would really like to see those pictures he took...  
> Anyway, I'll stop talking now. Just one last thing. Only 8 days left! Maybe, when the challenges reaches it's 2 years anniversary, I might be through lol I never thought I'd get this far though tbh, so there's that  
> Okay, but now, really, I'll stop!  
> As usual, you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) or just say hi :3  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed  
> and, see you soon hopefully!


End file.
